jalen_sonic_gamerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Emoji Movie(JSG Movies Remake)
"Not anymore we aren't" This article is about a Jalen Sonic Gamer show, movie, or product that's been cancelled or unreleased. The Emoji Movie is a cancelled 2018 American comedy film Which is a remake of the 2017 film with the same name.It was directed by Tony Leondis and written by Jalen Sonic Gamer.3 The film introduced Gene Meh to the channel. Production So many of JSG'S Fans Are requesting him to remake Sony Animation's Worst Rated Feature Film, The Emoji Movie, Jalen had no choice but to agree, He has Planned 3 parts for making the movie: Getting everything Ready, Recording, and Editing. Right now, Jalen is trying to find the stuff he needs to remake the movie, But in mid-development, Jalen decided to cancel it, Due to the hate of the original movie. Cast (The Cast only represents the Live Action parts) Jalen Colon as Alex, a human teenager who owns the phone where Gene and his emoji friends live. TBA as Addie McCallister, Alex's crush. TBA as Alex's Teacher TBA as Alex's Friend TBA as Addie's Friends TBA as Phone Store Employee TBA Addtional Cast Plot Gene is an emoji that lives in Textopolis, a digital city inside the phone of his user Alex. He is the son of two meh emojis named Mel and Mary, and is able to make multiple expressions despite his parents' upbringing. His parents are hesitant of him going to work, but Gene insists so that he can feel useful. Upon receiving a text from his crush Addie, Alex decides to send her an emoji. When Gene is selected, he panics, makes a confusing expression, and wrecks the text center. Gene is called in by Smiler, a smiley emoji and leader of the text center, who concludes that Gene is a "malfunction" and therefore must be deleted. Gene is chased by bots, but is rescued by Hi-5, a once popular emoji who has since lost his fame due to lack of use. He tells Gene that he can be fixed if they find a hacker, and Hi-5 accompanies him so that he can reclaim his fame. Smiler sends more bots to look for Gene when she finds out that he has left Textopolis, as his actions have caused Alex to think that his phone needs to be fixed. Gene and Hi-5 come to a piracy app where they meet a hacker emoji by the name of 'Jailbreak', who wants to reach Dropbox so that she can live in the cloud. The trio is attacked by Smiler's bots, but manage to escape into the game''Candy Crush''. Jailbreak reveals that Gene can be fixed in the cloud, and the group goes off into the Just Dance app. While there, Jailbreak is revealed to be a princess emoji who fled home after tiring of being stereotyped. They are once again attacked by bots, and their actions cause Alex to delete the Just Dance app. Gene and Jailbreak escape, but Hi-5 is taken along with the app and ends up in the trash. Mel and Mary go searching for Gene and have a very lethargic argument. They make up in the Instagram app when Mel reveals that he, too, is a malfunction, explaining Gene's behavior. While traveling through Spotify, Jailbreak admits that she likes Gene just the way he is, and that he should not be ashamed of his malfunction. They make it to the trash and rescue Hi-5, but are soon attacked by an upgraded bot. They evade it and enter Dropbox, where they encounter a firewall. The gang get past it with a password being Addie's name and make it to the cloud, where Jailbreak prepares to reprogram Gene. Gene admits his feelings for Jailbreak, but she wishes to stick to her plan of venturing into the cloud, unintentionally causing Gene to revert to his apathetic programming out of heartbreak. The upgraded bot takes Gene, and Hi-5 and Jailbreak race after them on a Twitter bird summoned by Jailbreak. As Smiler prepares to delete Gene, Mel and Mary arrive and are also threatened. Jailbreak and Hi-5 arrive and disable the bot, which falls on top of Smiler. Alex has since taken his phone to the store and asks to have his phone erased to fix the problem. Out of desperation, Gene prepares to have himself texted to Addie, making numerous faces to express himself. Realizing that Addie received a text from him, Alex stops his phone from getting erased, saving the emoji and finally getting to speak with Addie. Gene accepts himself for who he is and is celebrated by all of the emojis. In a mid-credits scene, Smiler has been relegated to the "loser lounge" with the other forgotten and unused emotions for her crimes, wearing numerous braces due to her teeth being cracked by the bot, and playing and losing a game of Go Fish. Trivia * This is the 2nd Movie distributed by Paramount Pictures, the first was Rugrats in Paris 2. * Critics panned the original Emoji Movie, So JSG Cancelled it. * Jalen was Originally gonna remake the Rugrats Movie, but then he Cancelled it for the Emoji Movie, The Same Story was for the original Emoji Movie and Popeye. * This Movie will debut Zaxq Editing Studios. * This is The Second Movie to premiere at The JSG Theater, The First was Rugrats In Paris 2. * Sony Pictures Animation was formerly Included to animate the movie, but Jalen fired them after he made the decision to make it a Stop Motion. * Jalen had a Choice either to air This Movie Or the Amiibo Movie. * This Movie's credits in the International world will replace "Good Vibrations" with "Ocean Man" * Jalen Originally Planned to release this on August 4, but it was moved a week earlier. Home Media On October 24,2018 a DVD,Will be released by Jalen Sonic Gamer Home Videos for Sonic Fans. Release The Movie was released on July 28, 2018 on Youtube The Movie will be Released on DVD On October 24, 2018, JSG Wanted to make it like the Year 2017 when the Original One Came out On July 28. Category:Colombia Pictures films Category:Colombia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:2018 movies Category:Movies on DVD Category:Youtube Category:Cancelled movies